


Hard Times Open Eyes

by Teenami



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenami/pseuds/Teenami
Summary: With all that Percy had went through in the past years of being a demigod, he was happy to just be there to see another day.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Hard Times Open Eyes

Percy woke up on that summer morning, aching with his bruised body and crusted wounds. He had just awakened after the final fight with Gaia, taking in the peaceful silence of the place that had always been a second home. For the past few months he was lucky to even gain a few minutes of it.

He slowly trudged out of bed and opened up the cabin window, appreciating the cool breeze that had wafted in. While it was finally nice to be able to take a well deserved break, it did not come easily. All at once, the past regrets and recent losses had washed over him like that of a tidal wave. 

How can he relish the war being over, when many of his friends were dead or injured? Could he have done anything differently? The thought of Leo immediately came to mind. He was the prime example of being a true Hero of Olympus.

All of these intruding thoughts had left him feeling claustrophobic and worn, a feeling that was so hard push away. He still held on to the guilt of the Titan War, to Luke. He swiftly stripped down and took a step into the shower, letting the ice cold water wash over him, as he scrubbed at the marred skin across his arms and legs. Each memory from the horrors of war coming back to mind.

When done, he turned off the tap and crawled back into the disheveled bed, thankful that he was able to be alive for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> While I have been a long time fan of Percy Jackson, as well as a frequent lurker when it comes to the fanfiction made in this community, it feels fitting that I have finally contributed to it myself. While what I have written is extremely short, it was pretty tough trying to express the ideas I had hoped to, however, I’m striving to improve. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!
> 
> Also the title is based off of a line by one of my favorite songs, Soma by The Strokes.


End file.
